Asia
Asia is Earth's largest and most populous continent, covers very large area from Arabia to West Papua. European powers competing against this vast piece of land, against another Europeans or against local powers like Qing or Japan. As well as struggling natives against their colonists. List of Countries and Cities Here are the list of countries and cities that Phileas Fogg and Passepartout may visit during their journey. Afghanistan The Emirate of Afghanistan is a country in Central Asia that also become the central of dispute between Britain and Russia over Central Asia. * Kabul - Capital of Afghanistan * Herat Burma (Myanmar) Burma is a country in South East Asia ruled by Konbaung Dynasty. * Rangoon - The city that would become the capital of present day Myanmar * Yadanabon - the royal capital of Konbaung Dynasty, Is Now A City In Myanmar Ceylon (Sri Lanka) Ceylon is a British colony located at the island of Ceylon in the south of India. Today it is known as Sri Lanka. * Colombo - Capital of Ceylon and today Sri Lanka. Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) Dutch East Indies is the colony of Netherlands in present day Indonesia. At the time, the Dutch were fighting against the Sultanate of Aceh while the natives were preparing a resistance against their colonists. * Batavia - The city that would later become Jakarta, capital of Indonesia. India India is a British colony in South Asia that is also known as British Raj. Often considered as the most prosperous British colony at that time. * Agra - A walking city that retained its sovereignty from the British. * Allahabad * Bangalore * Benares * Bombay * Calcutta * Chittagong - In Modern Day Now A City In Bangladesh * Delhi - Is Now The Capital Of India * Dvarka * Guwahati * Imphal * Lahore - In Modern Day Is Now A City In Pakistan * Madras * Nova Goa * Karachi - In Modern Day Is Now A City In Pakistan * Quetta - In Modern Day Is Now A City In Pakistan * Pangsau Pass - Mountain Pass Bordering India And Myanmar Japan Following the westernization of Japan through Meiji Restoration, the Empire of Japan is undergoing rapid industrialization and militarization. Which results into militaristic government of Japan and the fall of the Shogunate. * Yokohama, Madame Shu created Noelani and launched it for the first time here. Korea Kingdom of Joseon is a country located in Korean Peninsula. It is a client state of Qing and just recently opened itself to foreign powers. * Pyongyang - The city that would later become the capital of North Korea. Oman Sultanate of Muscat and Oman is a sultanate located in southeast of Arabian Peninsula. * Muscat - Capital of Oman Ottoman (Anatolia and Levant) The origins of the Ottoman Empire is from Middle East and Anatolia (mainland Turkey), which explains their Islamic background. They also recently made alliance with Persian Empire, which made travel between the two countries possible. * Izmir * Aden - Is Now A City In Yemen * Antalya * Beirut - In Modern Day Is Now The Capital Of Lebanon * Baghdad - In Modern Day Is Now The Capital Of Iraq * Jeddah - Is Now A City In Saudi Arabia * Istanbul - It Is Located In Both Asia And Europe Persia (Iran) Persian Empire is the predecessor of today Iran. It recently made alliance with Ottoman Empire. * Tehran - Is Now The Capital Of Iran * Bandar Abbas Philippines Philippines is colony of Spanish named after a king of Spanish Empire which also become the part of Spanish East Indies, Spanish colonies in Asia and Oceania. * Manila - Capital of Philippines, at the time was suffering from cholera outbreak. Qing (China) Great Qing Empire/Qing Dynasty is predecessor state of China. It controls the territory of today China and Mongolia. The government was controlled by Empress Cixi. * Beijing - Capital of Qing. * Canton - On Modern Day Called Guangzhou * Urga - The city that would later become Ulan Bator, capital of Mongolia. Hometown of Goland. * Hong Kong - Former territory of Qing. Lost to the British after they lost in Opium Wars. Al Rashid Emirate (Saudi Arabia) The Al Rashid Emirate is a country located in the middle of Arabian Peninsula. It is the predecessor of present day Saudi Arabia. * Ha'il - Capital of the Emirate. * Dubai - The town that would later become the largest city in the United Arab Emirates * Riyadh - In Modern Day Is Now The Capital Of Saudi Arabia * Manama - In Modern Day Is Now The Capital Of Bahrain * Rub' al Khali - Largest desert of the Emirate. Russia (Eastern) Eastern part of Russia (often mentioned as Siberia) is the largest part of Russia. Despite of that fact, the area is mostly a snow covered wasteland and also the least populous part of Russia. * Omsk * Ussuriysk * Karimskaya * Vladivostok - End Of Trans Siberian Railway * Irkutsk * Krasnovodsk - Is Now A City In Turkmenistan * Merv - Is Now A City In Turkmenistan Singapore Singapore is a harbor city located right at the tip of Malacca Peninsula under British rule. Category:Locations